TrainBoy43's TUGS Parody Casts.
Here are some parody casts for TrainBoy43's TUGS Parody Casts. Casts My TUGS/Thomas Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Thomas *Big Mac as Gordon *O.J. as Toby *Top Hat as James *Warrior as Henry *Hercules as Edward *Billy Shoepack as Billy *Zorran as Diesel *Sunshine as Percy *Zug as Ben *Eddie as Douglas *Lord Stinker as Whiff *Little Ditcher as Harvey My TUGS/Thomas and the Magic Railroad Parody Casts * Ten Cents as Thomas * Big Mac as Gordon * Warrior as Henry * Top Hat as James * Sunshine as Percy * OJ as Toby * Johnny Cuba as Diesel 10 * Zak and Zebedee as Splatter and Dodge * Pugwash (from TT) as Lady * Puffa as Bertie * Budgie (from Budgie) as Harold * Thomas (from Thomas) as Mr. Conductor My TUGS/Thomas: The Great Discovery Parody Casts * Ten Cents as Thomas * Hercules as Edward * Warrior as Henry * Big Mac as Gordon * Top Hat as James * Sunshine as Percy * OJ as Toby * Lillie as Emily * Grampus as Stanley * Captain Starr as Sir Topham Hatt * Jack as Jack * Zebedee as Max * Zak as Monty * Zug as Bill * Zip as Ben * Sally as Molly * Little Ditcher as Harvey * Coast Guard as Trevor * Coast Guard's Messenger as Terence * Puffa as Bertie My TUGS/Hero of the Rails Parody Casts * Ten Cents as Thomas * Hercules as Edward * Warrior as Henry * Big Mac as Gordon * Top Hat as James * Sunshine as Percy * OJ as Toby * Lillie as Emily * Bluenose as Spencer * Haliburton (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hiro * Blankton (from Theodore Tugboat) as Victor * Little Ditcher as Kevin * Captain Star as The Fat Controller My TUGS/Misty Island Rescue Parody Casts * Ten Cents as Thomas * Hellie (from Roary the Racing Car) as Harold * Captain Star as The Fat Controller * Mighty Mo as Rocky * Salty (From TTTE) as Captain * Sunshine as Percy * Hercules as Edward * Warrior as Henry * Big Mac as Gordon * Top Hat as James * OJ as Toby * Lillie Lightship as Emily * Shamus (From Theodore Tugboat) as Hiro * Big Mickey as Cranky * Sea Rogue as Salty * Bluenose as Spencer (Non speaking role) * Zorran as Diesel * Rusty (From TTTE) as Captain * Pearl (From Theodore Tugboat) as Bash * Petra (From Theodore Tugboat) as Dash * Cumberland (From Theodore Tugboat) as Ferdinand * Lord Stinker as Whiff * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rosie (cameo) * Truro (From Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley (cameo) * Sally Seaplane as Mavis (cameo) * Digby (From Theodore Tugboat) as Victor * Shelburne (From Theodore Tugboat) as Kevin * Johnny Cuba as Diesel 10 (after the credits) TUGS/Day of the Diesels Parody Casts * Ten Cents as Thomas * Hercules as Edward * Warrior as Henry * Big Mac as Gordon * Top Hat as James * Sunshine as Percy * O.J as Toby * Lillie Lightship as Emily * Truro (From Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley * Captain Star as The Fat Controller * Catherine (from Theodore Tugboat) as Belle * Zorran as Diesel * Zebedee as 'Arry * Zak as Bert * Johnny Cuba as Diesel 10 * Sea Rogue's Uncle as Salty * Red Fin (From SL) as Flynn * Inverness (From Theodore Tugboat) as Paxton * Gregor (From Theodore Tugboat) as Sidney * Seabright (From Theodore Tugboat) as Norman * Burke as Den * Blair as Dart * Sally Seaplane as Mavis * Digby (From Theodore Tugboat) as Victor * Shelburne (From Theodore Tugboat) as Kevin * Budgie (from BTLH) as Harold * Mighty Moe as Rocky * Big Mickey as Cranky * Salty (From TTTE) as Captain (cameo) * Scally (From Theodore Tugboat) as Charlie (cameo) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rosie (cameo) * Old Rusty as Hiro (cameo) * Bluenose as Spencer (mentioned) TUGS/Blue Mountain Mystery Parody Casts * Ten Cents as Thomas * Hercules as Edward * Warrior as Henry * Big Mac as Gordon * Top Hat as James * Sunshine as Percy * O.J. as Toby * Lillie Lightship as Emily * Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Skarloey * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rheneas * George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sir Handel * Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Peter Sam * Baddeck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rusty * Captain Star as Sir Topham Hatt * Big Mickey as Cranky * The Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. Percival * Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Victor * Fred (From Ferry Boat Fred) as Paxton * Elias (From Elias the Little Rescue Boat) as Luke * Mighty Moe as Rocky * Shediac (from Theodore Tugboat) as Owen * Clayton (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merrick * Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Winston * Chuck (from Sonic X) as Old Bailey * Zorran as Diesel * Shelburne (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kevin * Sally Seaplane as Mavis * Pearl (from Theodore Tugboat) as Annie * Petral (from Theodore Tugboat) as Clarabel TUGS/An American Tail Parody Cast * Ten Cents as Fievel Mousekewitz * Hercules as Papa Mousekeiwtz * Lillie Lightship as Mama Mousekewitz * Sunshine as Yasha Mousekewitz * Sally Seaplane as Tanya Mousekewitz * Warrior as Henri * Zorran as Warren T. Rat/Cat * Oliver (from TT) as Digit * Cabot (from TT) as Moe * OJ as Tony Toponi * The Fulton Ferry as Bridget * The Duchess as Gussie Mausheimer * Top Hat as Honest John * Big Mac as Tiger * SS Vienna as Miss Kitty * Bluenose as Cat R. Waul * Burke as Chula * Fire Chief as Wylie Burp TUGS/The Amazing World Of Gumball Parody Cast * Ten Cents as Gumball * Sunshine as Darwin * Pearl as Anais * Lillie Lightship as Nicole * Warrior as Richard * Boomer as Rocky * Rebecca (from TT) as Penny * Sally Seaplane as Molly * Billy Shoeapack as Tobias * Big Mac as Principal Brown * Carla (from TT) as Miss Simian * Top Hat as Mr. Robinson * Hercules as Tina * Izzy Gomez as Hector * Zorran as Sal Left Thumb * and more My TUGS/Rayman Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Rayman *Big Mac as Globox *Sunshine as Murfy *Warrior as Clark *Sigrid (from TT) as Uglette *Lord Stinker as Ssssam the Snake *Puffa as Polokus *Lillie Lightship as Ly the Fairy *Emily (from TT) as Tily *Sally Seaplane as Carmen the Whale *Coast Guard, Coast Guard Messenger, Brunswick (from TT), Barrington (from TT) and Bayswater (from TT) as The Teensies *Zug, Zip, ZB and Foduck (from SL) as The Globox Children *Hercules as Houdini *Rebecca (from TT) as Betilla the Fairy *Theodore (from TT) as Tarayzan *Boomer as Joe *Top Hat as The Musician *OJ as Bubble Dreamer *Inverness (from TT) as Cookie *Sea Rogue's Uncle as LacMac *Carla (from TT) as Betina *Pugwash (from TT) as Flips *Frank as Otto Psi *Eddie as Romeo Patti *Sea Rogue as Gonzo *Fire Tug as Photographer *Big Mickey as Umber *Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard *Zebedee as Ninjaws *Zak as Razorbeard's Lackey *Constance (from TT) as Razorwife *Oliver (from TT) as Ales Mansay *The Pirates as Axel and Foutch *Bulstrode (from TTTE) as Jano *Zip, Zug, Burke, Blair and Sea Rogue (from SL) as The Robo-Pirates *Johnny Cuba as Mr. Dark *Guysborough (from TT) as Andre *Shrimpers as The Black Lums *Bluenose as Count Razoff *Cabot (from TT) as Inspector Grub *Nantucket as Rigatoni *Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) as Reflux the Knaaren *Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot) as Gumzi *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Pinstripe Potoroo, and Papu Papu (Crash Bandicoot) as The Knaarens My TUGS/Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Crash Bandicoot *Hercules as Aku Aku *Lillie Lightship as Coco Bandicoot *Big Mac as Crunch Bandicoot *Captain Zero as Doctor Neo Cortex *Zip as Doctor N. Gin *Warrior as Tiny Tiger *Johnny Cuba as Uka Uka *Top Hat as Dingodile *Zorran as Doctor Nitrus Brio *Sunshine as Polar *Sea Rogue as Doctor Nefarious Tropy *Billy Shoepack as Ripper Roo *Puffa as Pura *Nantucket as Nitrus Oxide *O.J. as Papu Papu *Zak as Pinstripe Potoroo *Sally Seaplane as Tawna *Zebedee as Koala Kong *Grampus as Fake Crash *Blair and Burke as Komodo Brothers *The Naval Ship as Evil Crash *Shrimper 1 as Ro-ko the earth elemental *Shrimper 2 as Wa-wa the water elemental *Shrimper 3 as Py-ro the fire elemental *Shrimper 4 as Lo-lo the air elemental *The Pirates as The Evil Twins *Kraka Toa as Madame Amberley *Boomer as N. Trance *Jack the grappler as Rilla Roo *Bluenose as Emperor Velo XXVII *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Krunk *Coast Guard as Nash *Scuttlebutt Pete as Norm *Little Ditcher as Geary *Mighty Mo as Zem *Big Mickey as Zam *Captain Star as Ebenezer Von clutch *Bell Bouy as Willy Wumpa Cheeks *Pearl as passadina *Frank & Eddie as Chick and Stew *Logs as Park Drones *Izzy Gomez as The Viscount *Coast guard messenger as Penta Penguin *The Ghostly Galleon as Tikimon My TUGS/Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Spyro *Sunshine as Sparx *Grampus as Blink *OJ as Professor *Little Ditcher as Flame *Top Hat as Hunter *Tinkerbell (form Peter Pan) as Zoe *Puffa as Sgt. James Byrd *Rebecca (from TT) as Bianca *Hercules as Cleetus *Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc *The Duchess as The Sorceress *Billy Shoepack as Agent 9 *Warrior as Moneybags *Sally Seaplane as Elora *Emily (from TT) as Ember *Pearl as Sheila *Big Mac as Bentley *Zorran as Ripto *Zebedee and Zak as Crush and Gulp *Bluenose as Red *Boomer as Tomas *Princess Alice as Princess Ami *SS Vienna as Queen Finny *Lord Stinker as Marco *Frank as Delbin *Eddie as Devlin *The Goods Engine as Nestor *Nantucket as Yeti *Sea Rouge as Zeke *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Wally *Northumberland (from TT) as Cosmos *Owen (from TT) as Trondo *Scuttlebutt Pete as Gavin *Mighty Mo as Maximos *Fire Chef as Lindar *Canso Colossus (from TT) as Andor *Bayswater (from TT) as Oswin *Theodore (from TT) as Sebastian *Hank (from TT) as Otto *Burke as Toasty *Blair as Doctor Shemp *Snorri (from TT) as Blowhard *Stromboli (from Pinocchio) as Metalhead *Uka Uka (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jaques *Zip and Zug as Basho and Buson *Coast Guard and the Messenger as Ooga and Mr. Bones *Kraka-Toa as Ineptune *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Buzz *Pirate #1 as Spike *Pirate #2 as Scorch *The Shrimpers as Egg Thieves *Izzy Gomez as Sleepyhead *Big Mickey as Mammoth *Captain Star as Bob *Inverness (from TT) as Volteer *Truro (from TT) as Cyril *Shelburne (from TT) as Terrador *Lillie Lightship as Cynder *Foduck (from TT) as Ignitus *Old Rusty as The Chronicler *Tex (from TT) as Ice King *Laurel and Hardy (from Haurel and Hardy) as Mole-Yair and Exhumor *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as The Conductor *Oliver (from TT) as Gaul *Cabot (from TT) as Malefor *Stewiacke (from TT) as Mason My TUGS/Croc Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Croc *Lillie Lightship as Beany The Bird *OJ as King Rufus *Zorran as Cactus Jack *Zebedee as Flibby *Zak as Demon Itsy *Zug as Fosley *Zip as Chumly *Nantucket as Tooty *Bluenose as Neptuna *Johnny Cuba as Baron Dante My TUGS/Sonic Parody casts *Ten Cents as Sonic *Sunshine as Tails *Fire Chief as Knuckles *The Duchess as Amy *Emiy (from TT) as Cream *Top Hat as Rotor *Bluenose as Antoine *Lillie Lightship as Sally *SS Vienna as Bunnie *OJ as Uncle Chuck *Johnny Cuba as Dr. Robotnik *Pirate 1 as Scratch *Pirate 2 as Grounder *Oliver (from TT) as Coconuts *Zorran as Snively *Big Mac as Ari *Hercules as Shadow *Izzy Gomez as Vector *Warrior as Espio *Truro (from TT) as Charmy My TUGS/Mario Parody casts *Ten Cents as Mario *Hercules as Luigi *Sunshine as Yoshi *OJ as Toad *Lillie as Peach *Sally as Daisy *Zebedee as Wario *Zak as Waluigi *Zorran as Bowesr *Big Mac as Donkey Kong *Warrior as Diddy Kong *Puffa as Baby Mario My TUGS/Kirby Parody casts *Ten Cents as Kirby *Lillie Lightship as Ribbon *SS Vienna as Adeleine *Johnny Cuba as King Dedede *Zorran as Escargoon *Emily (from TT) as Tiff *Sunshine as Tuff *Top Hat as Knuckle Joe *The Duchess as Sirica *Hercules as Meta Knight *Frank as Sword Knight *Eddie as Blade Knight *OJ as Kawasaki *Bluenose as Tokkori *Warrior as Rick *Pirate 1 as Pon *Pirate 2 as Con *Carla as Lady Like *Fire Chief as Sir Ebrum My TUGS/Tickety Toc Parody casts *Sunshine as Tommy (Both small and both have five letters in one name) *Emily (from TT) as Tallulah (Both cute and both wear pink) *Puffa as Pufferty (Both Trains) *Salty (from TTTE) as Hopparoo (Both silly and both have Buck Teeth) *Ten Cents as McCoggins (I was hoping Ten Cents would be McCoggins) *Carla as Madame Au Lait (Madame Au Lait's Voice Suits Daisy) *Top Hat as Battersby (Both vain) *Lillie Lightship as Chikidee (Both nice) *The Duchess as Lopsiloo *Fundy (from TT) as Tooteroo *Theodore, Hank, and George as The Spring Chicks *Elizabeth as The Spring Chicks' Mother *Cricket Crocket as Larry The Bug *The Clocks as Themselves *The Special Clock as Itself *Benny the Cab as McCoggins' Motorcycle *Ferry Boat Fred as McCoggins' Stickety Machine My TUGS/The Little Engine That Could (1991) Parody Casts *Lillie Lightship as Tillie *Sally Seaplane as Georgia *Ten Cents as Chip *Hercules as Doc *Bluenose as Farnsworth *Big Mac as Pete *OJ as Jebediah *Big Mickey as Tower *Warrior as Rollo the Clown *Bedford (from TT) as Chippers *Carla (from TT) as Grumpella *Sigrid (from TT) as Missy *Sea Rogue as Handy Pandy *Grampus as Perky *Boomer as Stretch *Frank & Eddie as The Giraffes *Sunshine as Eric *Rebecca (from TT) as Jill *Zorran as The Big Wolf *Puffa as The Little Wolf *Nantucket as The Eagle *Johnny Cuba as The Voice in the Cave My TUGS/The Little Engine That Could (2011) Parody Casts *Lillie Lightship as Little Engine *Old Rusty as Rusty *Lord Stinker as Caboose *Oliver as Richard *Lady Hatt as The Teacher *Pirate 1 as Scott *Pirate 2 as Stretch *Johnny Cuba as The Nightmare Train (BoCo can't be Cerberus, and since BoCo is good, Cerberus is bad) *and more My TUGS/Star Wars Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Luke Skywalker *SS Vienna as Princess Leia *Johnny Cuba as Darth Vader *Zorran as Emperor Palpatine *Northumberland (from TT) as Yoda *Grampus as Han Solo *Warrior as Chewbacca *Hercules as Obi Wan *Zip as C3-PO *Zug as R2-D2 *and more My TUGS/Indiana Jones Parody Casts *Ten Cents as Indiana Jones *OJ as Henry Jones Sr. *Boomer as Mutt Williams *Lillie Lightship as Marion Ravenwood *Emily (from TT) as Willie Scott *Sunshine as Short Round *Big Mac as Sallah *Zoe as Elsa Schneider *Zodiac as Irina Spalko *Zorran as Rene Belloq *Johnny Cuba as Mola Ram My Thomas/Super Monkey Ball Adventure Parody Casts *Theodore Tugboat as AiAi *Emily (from TT) as MeeMee (Both pretty) *Foduck (from TT) as Baby *Hank (from TT) as GonGon *Johnny Cuba as Dr. Bad-Boon (Both evil) *Zorran as Dr. Bad-Boon's Assistant *The Shrimpers as the Robot Theives *Diesel 10 as the Whale My Thomas/Super Monkey Ball Deluxe Parody Casts *Theodore Tugboat as AiAi *Emily (from TT) as MeeMee (Both pretty) *Foduck (from TT) as Baby *Hank (from TT) as GonGon *Boomer as Prince AbeABE *Molly (from TT) as Princess DeeDee (Both beautiful) *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The King *The Shrimpers as The Naysayers (All Troublesome) *Carla as Pad'Kee *Hercules as Mad'Kee (Both the oldest) *Ten Cents as Older AiAi *Lillie Lightship as Older MeeMee My TUGS/Babes in Toyland (1997) Parody Casts *Sunshine as Jack *Emily (from TT) as Jill *Ten Cents as Tom Piper *Lillie Lightship as Mary Lamb *Benny the Cab as Mary's Little Lamb *Zorran as Barnaby Crookedman *Salem as Scat *The Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) as The Bare Trap Dog *Top Hat as Humpty Dumpty *Puffa as The Toyland Express (Both trains) *Pirate 1 as Gonzargo *Pirate 2 as Rodrigo *Theodore, Foduck, Hank, and George as The Mice *Rusty as The Monkey Wrench *The Shrimpers as The Goblins *Johnny Cuba as The Goblin King My TUGS/Thief and the Cobbler Parody Casts *Hercules as The Thief (Both older) *Ten Cents as Tack (Both have the same letter 'T') *Sir Topham Hatt as The Narrator *Lillie Lightship as Princess Yum Yum (Both beautiful) *Sunshine as Maiden *Theodore (from TT) as Slap *Old Rusty as Hook *Budgie as Hoof *OJ as Tickle *Top Hat as Dwarf (Both Vain) *Warrior as Goolie *Lord Stinker as Gofer *Fire Chief as Chief *Boomer as Goblet *Big Mac as King Nod *The Super Monkey Ball Adventure Characters as Brigands *Zorran as Zig-Zag (Both the main villains) *Hank (from TT) as Dying Soldier *Johnny Cuba as The Mighty One Eye (Both Big, Strong, and Evil) *SS Vienna as Mad Holy Old Witch (Both Have Same Letetr 'M') My TUGS/The Land Before Time Parody Casts * Ten Cents as Littlefoot * Sunshine as Chomper * Emily (from TT) as Ali * Sally Seaplane as Cera * Sigrid (from TT) as Ruby * Grampus as Petrie * Pugwash (from TT) as Ducky * Boomer as Spike * Hercules as Grandpa Longneck * Lillie Lightship as Grandma Longneck * Zorran as Red Claw * Zebedeee as Screech * Zak as Thud * Guysbrough (from TT) as Hyp * Zip as Mutt * Zug as Nod * Big Mac as Topsy * Warrior as Mr Thicknose * OJ as Rooter * Scuttlebutt Pete as Bron * Sea Rogue as Shorty * Puffa as Guido * Hank (from TT) as Rhett * Johnny Cuba as Sharptooth (from First Film) * Burke as Ozzy * Blair as Strut * Top Hat as Mr Clubtail * Bluenose as Papa Sharptooth * The Duchess as Mama Sharptooth My TUGS/The Young Ones Parody Casts * Top Hat as Vyvyan (Top Hat is a better Vyvyan than Sunshine) * Ten Cents as Rick * Warrior as Neil * Big Mac as Mike * Captain Star as Mr. Bolowski * Zorron as The TV License Man * OJ as Cliff Richard * Hercules as Bambi * Lillie Lightship, Sigrid (From TT), Emily (from TT) and Sally Seaplane as The Amazulu * Carla (From TT) as Vyvyan's Mum My TUGS/Spongebob Squarepants Parody Casts * Ten Cents as SpongeBob * Sunshine as Patrick * Big Mac as Mr. Krabs * Top Hat as Squidward * Puffa as Gary * Lillie Lightship as Sandy * Zorran as Plankton * Sally Seaplane as Mrs. Puff * Pearl as Pearl * Johnny Cuba as Dennis * Grampus as Tom * Warrior as Larry * Sea Rouge as Scooter * Boomer as The Goofy Goober * Zak as Squillam * Hercules as SpongeBob's Dad * SS Vienna as SpongeBob's Mom * OJ as Grandpa SquarePants * Flora (from TTTE) as Grandma Squarepants * Bluenose as King Neptune * Princess Alice as Princess Mindy * and more My TUGS/Godzilla Parody Casts * Big Mac as Godzilla * Ten Cents as Minilla * OJ as Rodan * Lillie Lightship as Mothra * Sunshine as Mothra Larva * Bluenose as Mechagodzilla * Top Hat as Anguirus * Zorran as Gigan * Johnny Cuba as King Ghidorah * Warrior as Baragon * Hercules as Gorosaurus * Grampus as Manda * and more My Thomas/Shrek Parody casts * Top Hat as Shrek * Ten Cents as Donkey * Lillie Lightship as Princess Fiona * Blair as Puss in Boots * Budgie as King Harold * The Duchess as Queen Lillian * Zorran as Lord Farquaad * Constance as The Fairy Godmother * Bluenose as Prince Charming * and more My TUGS/Air Buddies Parody casts * Ten Cents as Budderball * Lillie Lightship as Rosebud * Sunshine as B-dawg * Boomer as Bud-Dha * Top Hat as MudBud * Emily (from TT) as Tiny * Grandpa Lou as Sniffer * Hercules as Buddy * SS Vienna as Molly (Both have the same name) * Grampus as Shasta My TUGS/Jurassic World Parody Cast * Warrior as Owen * Lillie Lightship as Clarie * Ten Cents as Gray * Top Hat as Zach * Carla as Beth * Hercules as Lead Trooper * Emily (from TT) as Karen * Johnny Cuba as Indominus Rex * and more My TUGS/Alvin and The Chipmunks Parody Cast * Ten Cents as Alvin * Top Hat as Simon * Sunshine as Theodore * Big Mac as Dave * Lillie Lightship as Brittany * Emily (from TT) as Jeanette * and more My TUGS/Tom Sawyer Parody Cast * Ten Cents as Tom Sawyer * Sunshine as Huckleberry Fin * Lillie Lightship as Becky Thatcher * Emily (from TT) as Amy Lawrence * SS Vienna as Aunt Polly * Blair as Sid * Top Hat as Mr. Dobbins * Johnny Cuba as Injurin' Joe * Hercules as Mutt Potter * Big Mac as Judge Thatcher * Lord Stinker as Rebel The Toad * Warrior as Sheriff McGree * OJ as Reverend * Coast Guard as Deputy Beam Category:TrainBoy43